


Puppies & Persuasion

by Nyx_Kamon



Series: Hyemation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Kamon/pseuds/Nyx_Kamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since moving into the Avenger's tower, Bucky has always made it his goal to stay out of any and all conflicts. She had to go and drag him into something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies & Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Marvel Universe... Save for my growing collection of movies.
> 
> Although Brigit and Scout are mine.
> 
> P.S. Also this is un-beta'd any mistakes you may find I will blame on my dyslexia! 
> 
> xo

Bucky awoke with a start, turning over to stare at the ceiling. His internal clock alerted him that it was time for his morning run. Sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair. Looking for a hair tie on the bedside table, he heard an unusual noise. Stopping and listening intently he heard another thump from down the hall, followed by the sounds of someone scurrying quickly past his door.

Checking the clock next to him the red numbers stating that is was 4:22 am, much to early for the majority of the Avenger Team. Who could be up at this hour and why were they causing a ruckus? Standing from his bed he quickly located a white sleeveless shirt and threw it on strolling to his door. He cautiously open it to find an empty hallway, but the sound of a hushed voice quickly reached his ears. Someone was in the common area.

"No. No no no no! That is not yours! Put that down!" The hushed voice chastised. Bucky shut the door silently and padded towards the voice, completely silent like the trained assassin he was. What greeted the solider almost pulled an exasperated sigh from him.

There was Peter on the floor, struggling to wrestle away what seemed to be his homework from a puppy. Tony would not be pleased. Anything not of human decent or not in its adult form put the scientist on edge. And since this was a puppy his was sure to be extra put off by it. Bucky cleared his throat snapping Peter's attention to him.

"Oh god. I swear this isn't what it looks like Bucky!" Peter tried to explain.

"What 'Isn't what it looks like'?" A sweet voice inquired from behind Bucky. He turned to Brigit in full tactical gear just coming back to the tower from her mission.

"Oh my god... is that a puppy?! He's so cute!" Bucky watched as Brigit seemed to melt into cooing sweet mass of girly-ness over this puppy. The puppy upon seeing her arrival dropped Peters homework and ran towards her. Brigit plopped down crossed her legs and bent over to snuggle the puppy.

"Why do you have a puppy in the tower Peter? Tony isn't gonna be happy." Brigit started.

"I know! But my Cousin and her family went out of town and they had no one else to look after little Scout. So I volunteered completely forgetting that I was on call this weekend." Peter Explained. "Oh man I am SO dead when Tony finds out." He began to fret.

"No he wont." Brigit soothed.

"You seriously think Tony is gonna be okay with this?" Bucky inquired crossing his arms and looking down at her. Did Brigit's eyes just flicker up from his chest?

She grinned mischievously up at him. "Of course not because we aren't gonna tell him about the puppy are we Bucky?" She stood up holding the puppy and snuggled into Scout's neck.

"We're not going tell Tony? What gave you that idea?" He began to question. There was no way in hell he was being drug into Peter's mess with Tony. Brigit looked towards Bucky with the biggest puppy dog eyes he has ever witnessed and his heart gave a slight squeeze.

"Because I wan't to snuggle and play with this puppy Bucky. Don't you wan't to play tug-of-war with him? Maybe teach him some cool tricks?" She began to plead.

"That isn't a good enough reason for me Brigit." Bucky stated.

"Oh come on James! I'll do anything! I just wan't too love on Scout for a while longer!" A more painful squeeze settled over Bucky's chest when Brigit used his first name. He must have done to many bench presses yesterday. " I'll make you pancakes." She bargained. Bucky's eyebrows rose, Brigit was a great cook. Hotcakes were his one weakness when it came to food, and if his memory served him right she made a mean stack of pancakes. Bucky eyed Scout the puppy and caught Brigit's smirk.

"It's deal yea?" She bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"I want a full breakfast, not just hotcakes." He bartered.

"The works!" She agreed. "Bacon, sausage, eggs and OJ." She went on.

"And next team movie night you'll make me your caramel popcorn." He continued.

"Totally! But when Sam or Nat goes to steal your bowl you are on your own." She reasoned.

"Deal." Bucky began to extended his right hand for a handshake to seal it. Brigit squeaked in happiness, bypassed his handshake and landed a kiss on his left cheek. She turned away to walk to her room still holding scout and cooing at him.

Bucky stood frozen too the spot, eyes wide and cheeks beginning to color. His stomach suddenly seemed to be doing flip flops and he could't slow his racing mind. Bucky remembered that Peter was still an observer. Their eyes met and Bucky saw a wide grin plastered across his face. Bucky flashed a glare at the kid.

"Not a word about this. If I hear even a whisper kid I will end you." Bucky snarled. Peter visibly paled.

"Of course not Bucky sir! Not a word or even a single thought of this sir!" Peter began to scramble out off the room away from Bucky's aura of violence. But who knew the Winter Solider could blush... no one would believe him anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

After pulling an all-nighter Tony finally managed to pull himself out of bed come around noon. Stumbling out of his quarters to fetch some much needed caffeine he made his way to the common area. After a cup of Joe it's back to work.

Filling his favorite cup with the piping hot liquid he started to make his way to his lab when he stepped in something wet, seeping into his sock. He looked down to see a puddle of yellow liquid.

"WHO PISSED ALL OVER THE FLOOR?!" 


End file.
